This invention relates to electromagnetic compatibility grounding connector for providing effective electromagnetic interference shielding. Further, the invention also relates to a support for an electronic device, specifically a direct access storage device, i.e., DASD, such as a hard disk drive, for mounting in a personal computer housing comprising the electromagnetic compatibility grounding connector. In yet still another aspect, the invention relates to an improvement in a personal computer housing having an electromagnetic interference shield panel with the improvement being a support for supporting an electronic device such as a DASD within the personal computer housing and with the support having the grounding connector for connection to the electromagnetic shield panel of the personal computer to provide effective shielding and grounding for the electronic device. For purposes of this disclosure, by electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) is meant the ability of the electronic equipment to perform without suffering or causing performance degradation due to electromagnetic absorption or electromagnetic emissions to its operational environment.
In personal computer design, electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) is critical to the operation thereof and an essential component of shielding design for its housing. More specifically, as industry develops faster and higher frequency systems, design criteria and techniques to meet required EMC standards must also increase.
As is well known to those of ordinary skill in the art, in designing personal computers to meet FCC requirements, it is desirable to shield and ground all electronic components and to do so with the shortest, least resistance, ground path possible. Typically, in the prior art designs, the ground path, from the critical component to the systems grounded base will be comprised of a number of conductive contacts from part to part until the component is finally grounded to the base. Often, as a result of design constraints, the length of the path must be maintained by means of a number of intermediate contact points. Each contact point, of course, increases the electrical resistance and causes great concern for ultimate grounding and shielding purposes. More specifically, in the past the typical contact has been a line or point contact which provides a high electrical resistance through the contact.
Accordingly, in accordance with the present invention the problems of increased resistance due to line or point contacts are greatly reduced.